


The Observer and The Observed

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John being naughty, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, So long since I wrote it I can't remember!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: A two parter that was originally written for an AO3 Sherlolly Smutember. The prompt was public/watched sex.





	1. The Observer

**Author's Note:**

> Right, I've had this on my to do list to post for months. This was originally written for the Sherlolly Smutember challenge and I've just never got round to posting it under my name for completeness. The prompt, from memory was public sex or a kink about being watched...I forget. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

John was tired and grumpy and generally fed up. He'd been trying to track Sherlock down for almost an hour now and there had been no sign of him. He'd rung and left messages and texts but nothing, nada, zip. They had been working a case together and John had been sent on a errand to interview a witness. He was always suspicious of those kinds of errands. It was normally a sign that Sherlock wanted to get rid of him whilst he worked on the real clues and John would come back with bits of information and theories that would always turn out to be irrelevant or ridiculed.

He'd so far been to Baker St, Scotland Yard and the Diogenes Club and now he was trying Barts. There had been no sign of Sherlock in the labs so now he was trying the morgue. He looked at his watch and rolled his eyes at the fact it was just after eleven. He should be home, in bed with Mary, not on some hunt for a Consulting Arsehole who didn't seem to want to be found.

He decided to take the short cut through the observation corridor which had windows looking down onto the morgue. It would save him having to go all the way down to the basement and back up again if his so called friend wasn't there.

He found the corridor but the light switch didn't seem to be working; it didn't matter, the lights in the morgue were on shedding enough of a glow into the area so he made his way in and looked to see who was down there; finally letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Sherlock in the room below talking to Molly. He had his back to John and he couldn't see Molly's face but it was obviously them. He recognised the purple shirt that Sherlock was wearing and he could see his coat and jacket slung over one of the nearby gurneys.

He was about to leave, to go down and join them, when Sherlock suddenly did something which caught his attention: he put his hand on Molly's cheek, cupping her face. He saw Molly lean into his touch a little, her face visible now. She was smiling and it was such a different smile, one that John couldn't recall ever seeing on Molly's face before; it was a confident smile, a knowing one. Sherlock's touch wasn't a surprise to her, she expected and welcomed it.

John knew he was stood there with a confused look on his face. As far as he was aware Molly and Sherlock were just good friends, nothing more, nothing less but Sherlock wasn't a tactile person; this level of intimacy was out of character for him. It was then that things became even stranger as Sherlock took a step forward and kissed Molly.

John's mouth fell open in shock. This was no chaste kiss on the cheek; he'd seen that before, he might have expected that. No, this was a proper kiss; a lover's kiss. His mind was struggling to make sense of any of this even as he watched Molly's hands slide up Sherlock's back. One hand went to his neck and the other...the other was already pulling Sherlock's shirt up and out of his trousers.

They broke off the kiss for a moment and John found himself instinctively taking a step further back into the shadows so they wouldn't see him if they looked up. He was scrambling for a reason as to why Sherlock would be kissing Molly. Was this some sort of ploy like the time he'd dated Janine?

He knew his hands had formed fists at his side and he swore he would punch his friend if he was messing Molly around. He determined to stay and watch for a bit longer to see how this played out. He knew that Sherlock wouldn't go too far if it was fake.

Signs however were not lending themselves to this being a sham. Sherlock was kissing down Molly's neck and she was leaning back on one of the static stainless steel autopsy tables. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lips as he moved down. He had obviously undone her blouse and was even now using his mouth on Molly's breasts. John couldn't see anything, didn't really want to (well...maybe he did a bit), but he could see Molly's hands moving in Sherlock's hair and he saw her saying something to him before she pulled him back up for another kiss.

By now he was starting to think that he should move away, go and wait for Sherlock upstairs or better still go home to bed but he felt as though he were rooted to the spot. It was like a puzzle he couldn't quite solve and he didn't want to miss any of the clues, but that wasn't the only thing holding him there.

Molly had just fallen to her knees in front of Sherlock and it became obvious what she was about to do and John's mouth felt dry. His heart beat was thundering in his ears as he watched Molly look up at Sherlock and then he couldn't see her face any longer but from all the body language and movement he knew...he knew absolutely that she was giving Sherlock a blow job and damn it all but watching them was making him hard.

He closed his eyes and swallowed with difficulty and when he opened them again he saw Sherlock's head was flung back, his eyes were closed and his hips were rocking ever so slightly back and forth towards Molly. He still had his back to John but John knew he was enjoying it. The trouble was so was John.

He'd seen plenty of strippers in his time and even indulged in the odd lap dance but he had never paid to see a live sex show and right at this moment he was wondering why because he swore he had never seen anything so arousing in his life. It had nothing to do with the fact that it was Sherlock and Molly but everything to do with it being real and him voyeuristically watching them. This was a kink he hadn't even known he had until right now.

By the time Sherlock stopped Molly and pulled her back up to kiss him John was sporting a rather impressive (at least he was impressed) erection and he was wondering just how fast he could get back to his own home to be with Mary.

He knew he was breathing hard and fast as Sherlock lifted Molly onto the table and pushed her skirt up to her hips. They were both still kissing but Sherlock's hand was between her thighs and John knew the exact moment that his friend penetrated Molly. He saw her eyes open and she pulled away from the kiss as her hand went to Sherlock's face and traced the side of his cheek. Then her eyes fell almost closed as Sherlock started to thrust himself inside her.

John was so tempted to touch himself. An evil voice in his head told him he could have his own satisfaction along with them. He need only take himself in hand and he'd be able to jerk himself off and find his own completion but he fought against that impulse. It was bad enough that he was watching his friends in such a private moment but he'd be damned if he was going to wank over them too.

He couldn't help but press his hand against himself though, adjusting himself every so often and groaning at the thought of how hot sex with Mary would be when he did finally make it home. He pondered whether he'd tell her but he already knew he would. She had a kinky streak in her did Mary Watson and she'd probably find it just as erotic as he did.

Sherlock seemed to be setting a punishing pace and from Molly's expression she was close to an orgasm and it was then that he remembered the intercom. He didn't even really think about the ethics of what he was doing but instead he stepped forward feeling around the edge of the window for the switch which turned it on.

Almost immediately he could hear them, their sighs and moans echoing through the enclosed space. Sherlock was murmuring something to Molly and John strained to make out what he was saying. After a minute or so his hearing acclimatised to the low voices and he could hear his friend telling Molly how much he loved her and how good she felt.

There was a relief in knowing that Sherlock genuinely cared for Molly and this appeared to be a loving relationship but it suddenly made John feel disgusted with himself for invading their privacy in this way. He needed to leave and leave now. So it was ironic that that was the moment that Sherlock and Molly both came, crying out with each saying the other's name.

In the quiet that followed John was nervous that if he made any noise Sherlock would hear him and would know he was there so he kept as still as he could, trying not to even breathe. It was to no avail though as his friend turned his head and looked right at him.

He turned back to Molly. 'See, I told you he'd stay. Did you enjoy the show John? My Molly has long had a desire to have someone watch her during sex so your arrival today was perfect timing.'

John shook his head in disbelief. 'You utter...utter...'

'Careful John there's a lady present...even if she does have a few kinks.' He helped Molly back off the table and they both straightened up their clothing but John was already out of the door. He still had a painfully hard erection to sort out and he could punch Sherlock another time.


	2. The Observed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the second chapter. This time it's from Sherlock and Molly's perspective.

Sherlock had tracked Molly down as soon as the case had been solved. It was his new current indulgence; wanting to celebrate by having sex with Molly, wherever she might be. So far that had included her flat, twice; his flat, once; and a lift in a department store where Molly had been shopping. She hadn't realised they were so easy to disable.

Their relationship was still a secret but that was entirely down to Molly and not Sherlock. He would have been happy to go public straight away but she wanted to feel confident that his change of feelings was more than just a passing fad and he had reluctantly gone along with the secrecy. However, she had recently intimated that she would be happy to inform their friends and not have to sneak around anymore and that had made him more than happy in return.

All of this had culminated giving Sherlock the perfect opportunity to go public as well as fulfil a fantasy that Molly had recently admitted to him; that of being watched whilst having sex.

He knew that John was looking for him and he also knew from his latest text that he was in the vicinity of Barts and that meant that he was due in the observation corridor above the morgue any time now. He had disabled the lights there before he had come down and so everything was in place.

He stepped forward and placed his hand on Molly's cheek, letting his thumb slide across her cheekbone. He loved the way she looked at him with those warm, brown eyes; full of longing and desire. Now he was in the relationship he wondered how he had held out against his feelings for her for so long. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it and he was relieved that she finally believed his feelings for her were real and lasting.

He bent his head and kissed her briefly, tasting her and relishing the feel of her mouth moving against his own. Then as he kissed his way along her jaw he started to speak in a low voice.

'John will be up in the obs corridor any minute now, if he isn't there already. He'll see us from the window. His shock and his inherent curiosity will keep him rooted to the spot whilst we have sex. If, however, you don't want your fantasy to be a reality we can stop whenever you want.'

He heard her breath hitch in her throat and felt her pulse pick up under his hand on her neck and he knew that she wanted this.

He had been fairly ambivalent about being watched himself but he was always willing to try new experiences. He had made sure to angle his body though so he would block most of John's view of Molly. He had no intention of sharing her, not even with his best friend.

Molly's hands had already pulled his shirt from his trousers and they were currently warming his back as she explored his skin sometimes with her nails and sometimes with her fingertips. Meanwhile he kissed and licked and bit his way down her neck whilst he deftly undid the buttons of her shirt.

He let his mouth hover over her naked breast, his breath puffing over her hardening nipple. He glanced up at her face and saw her head tilted to one side. Her eyes were closed and she had a look of pure pleasure on her beautiful face.

'Are you sure?' He asked.

'God, yes...yes, I'm sure.' Then she let out a loud moan as he took her breast into his mouth, knowing he was already hard for her. It was always the way now, it was as though he had suppressed his sexuality for so long that now just being with her and touching her had him pulsing with need. The knowledge that they were being watched just added an erotic edge to his desire. Sherlock was sure now; he had seen John's reflection, just briefly, in the polished surface of the steel autopsy bay. He'd stepped back into the shadows but Sherlock had no doubt that he would stay and watch; it was completely in his nature. He'd probably even join in if it wasn't for Mary...and anyway Sherlock had no inclination or intention of asking him.

A moment later and he did have to admit to being surprised when Molly went down on her knees in front of him and smiled wickedly as she quickly undid his trousers releasing his erection. He hadn't expected this tactic from her and for a moment he almost forgot all about John as he lost himself to pure physical sensation.

The feel of Molly's mouth, all warm and wet, closing around his cock had him biting his lip as his eyes rolled back in his head. He sank his hands into her hair, pulling her hairband out so it fell loose around her shoulders.

As she took him deeper he found himself rocking his hips, pushing himself further into her, feeling her teeth and tongue scraping and teasing his aching member and he could feel himself wanting to just give in and come.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly had never in her life experienced anything so incredibly horny as giving Sherlock Holmes a blow job, in her place of work and with his friend in the shadows above watching them.

When they had talked about their fantasies she had never expected him to actually do anything about it and she had certainly never expected that she would actually go through with it.

If she was honest she would have thought she would chicken out and prudishly walk away but being loved by Sherlock gave her a confidence in herself that she had never had before. When he had told her that John was watching it had just added to the arousal that she had already felt and it seemed like the icing on the cake.

As he had moved his attention to her breasts she had wondered at her own bravery and what exactly she wanted from this fantasy made real and that was why she hadn't been able to resist giving Sherlock a blow job. He was always so vocal in his enjoyment and seeing him looking so thoroughly undone at her touch never failed but turn her on even more.

She knew he was close to his climax and she could feel him moving his hips forcing her to take him deeper and she wanted more. She wanted to take him all the way in and swallow him down when he came. She found herself pressing her hand between her own legs needing some friction as she moaned against his cock.

Then suddenly he pulled back and away from her before he picked her up and swiftly deposited her on the nearby table as he slotted himself between her thighs.

His tongue was already in her mouth and she found herself kissing him as hard and as desperately as he was kissing her, feeling his hands pushing her skirt further up her legs. She seemed to find herself wearing skirts so much more than she ever had before; she didn't even pretend it was for any other reason than easy access for him; her friend, her lover, the love of her life.

Within seconds Sherlock had himself positioned at her entrance and as he pushed into her her eyes opened briefly and she let out a loud groan. Vaguely she was aware of a slight movement up in the gallery, a shifting of shadows, and she felt her arousal spiking at the thought that they were being observed. Her head tried to tell her how wrong it was but it seemed her body just wasn't listening. Every feeling, every movement that Sherlock made just seemed accentuated. She had never felt so aroused before.

She urged Sherlock on with her hands and her words as she chased her climax, it was building to such an extent that she knew it would be like nothing she had ever experienced previously. She was moaning and whimpering and repeating his name and crying out to God for more but it was when Sherlock told her he loved her and how good she felt that she finally came and it was so much more than she had thought it would be. The only thing she was aware of was her body and his and how it felt; the rest of the world simply didn't exist.

Even after Sherlock came Molly was still experiencing aftershocks and echoes of her climax and she knew that she wanted more. She wouldn't be fully satisfied until she'd had him once more.

She kissed his neck as she tried to get her breath back and she heard him talking to John who had apparently turned on the intercom so he could hear as well as see them. They were still joined and holding on to one another and Molly hid her face against Sherlock's neck as she blushed in embarrassment at what she...they had just done. John's reaction however, just had her giggling as she separated from Sherlock and he helped her back down to the floor as they adjusted their clothing.

They both heard the door slam behind John, through the intercom, and then they really did start to laugh before Molly punched Sherlock lightly on his chest.

'Oh my God I can't believe we did that. It was so...so...'

'Horny,' was Sherlock's response and Molly looked at him before biting her lip, smiling and nodding. 'Yes, God help me, yes it was.'

She watched as Sherlock picked up his jacket and started to put it back on. An idea was floating through her mind and the more she thought about it the better it seemed.

She took off her lab coat and when Sherlock gave her a quizzical glance she shrugged her shoulders. 'I'm never going to be able to concentrate on work after this and I'm still horny so why don't we go back to your place...after all one good fantasy deserves another, I think it's your turn.'

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes but she couldn't help but notice the flush on his face as he remembered the fantasy he'd admitted to her. 'Are you sure?'

She nodded her head decisively and took his hand. 'Absolutely, I've never been more sure of you or of anything else in my life...now come on.'

He shook his head and chuckled as she pulled him out of the morgue. 'Molly Hooper, what did I ever do to deserve you?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go, a bit of smutty fluff to hopefully brighten your day xxx

**Author's Note:**

> It's only a two parter and I'll post the second chapter in a day or so. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
